


Polariod

by FxckHood



Series: fivesecondsofsummer one shots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Fluff, M/M, Photographer!Calum, Polariods, nerd!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckHood/pseuds/FxckHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum used to take photos of beautiful things around him to later look  and admire them. When he meets Luke , he decides to take photos of him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polariod

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes please tell me and i'll correct it (:

Click , switch , Click. 

Carefully he pressed the buttons and switched different effects on and  
off to finally take the shot and a few seconds later a photo came out of the top of the camera.  
With lightly shaking fingers he took it in his hands and waited for the picture to get visible.  
Calum smiled bright as he looked at the end product in his hands.  
It was by far the best picture for the day. And he couldn't wait to get home  
and pin it on the wall to the hundreds of pictures who are already there.  
It was like a huge puzzle , he thought. With every new picture he took , a new puzzle piece was added and completed the whole thing a bit more.  
Calum also loved the way the pictures made his room look like it was alive.  
Every photo held a memory and told a story. And Calum loved listening to it.

The boy put his Polaroid camera back into his bag and carefully pressed the photo between  
the pages of his note book , not wanting to ruin it.  
With a small smile on his lips he made his way out of the woods ,  
thinking about getting home , completing the puzzle.  
You could say he was almost lost in his thoughts, but when he heard fast foot steps further in the woods he was back on earth with his mind.  
Who the hell is in the woods so early? He thought, looking around.  
When he spotted a blonde guy running in a fast rhythm , his breath hitched.  
This boy was beautiful, he thought. Calum grabbed his Polaroid , hoping he could catch the boy before he was gone.

Click.

The first shot fell down ,

Click.

another one followed, but Calum couldn't wait for them to get visible. 

He shot a third one.

Click. 

And then the boy was gone.  
Calum looked minutes after he was gone still in his direction before he picked up the Polaroids and looked at them.  
With slow steps he made his way back to his flat, not really tearing his eyes away from the picture.

When Calum reached the door to his flat , he still had the blonde guy in his mind. It was weird that he couldn't get over  
the fact that he fund someone so beautiful out of nowhere. It was like he found a new inspiration for his photography.  
He thought about the guy while he opened the door and thought about him when he reached his bedroom.  
His eyes scanned the room , looking at every single picture and smiled when he remembered the days he took those.  
To say that he was more than proud of them was an understatement.  
His photos were his everything. For years he worked on them.  
Even tho it was ' just ' a hobby , he put everything in it.  
Because he is still in collage , he only has time for his photography before and after his classes. But that didn't stop him.  
Calum had no problem with getting up in the early hours of a day and walk around town to find the perfect motive or staying up  
all night to take shots of the beautiful sky above him. It was his passion and he was willing to give everything for it.  
After minutes of admiring his work, Calum finally put his bag down and walked over to the wall where still a bit of space  
was left. He took out the photos of the day and looked down on them.  
He took a little over 15 but he only put the last 4 on the wall.  
Three of them showed the blonde beauty and while looking at them Calum found himself wondering if he  
would be also there in the next morning and running his miles. 

~*~

Later that day when Calum was in one of his philosophy classes , he found himself again thinking about that boy. He knew he should stop thinking about that boy and focus on the topic but he simply couldn't.  
Things like , is he new here? I've never seen him here. Does he usually goes running in the woods ? went through his head and he got a lightly headache from all that thinking.  
The good thing in collage is that you can leave your classes when ever you want. And that was exactly what Calum did. He put his notebook in his bag and got up.  
A few other students looked at him weirdly but he didn't really care. He made his way out of the room and slowly walked down the hallways.  
The way back to his flat was kinda long , but Calum didn't really care. He spent the time thinking and wondering about stuff what happened in the last few days and he thought also about that boy . But who could blame him ?  
He got it bad.  
Back home , Calum unpacked his stuff and sat on the floor in his bedroom, facing the walls. He looked from left to right and from right to left.  
His friends often made fun of him when he'd sit on the floor for hours and simply stare at his pictures. He didn't brother the comments because the floor was comfy and his photos full of memories.  
Also it calmed him down.  
His eyes landed on his other camera and he got up from the ground , picking it up.  
Calum remembered the day he bought it. It was about four years ago and it was his first ever camera.  
He was beyond proud as he walked out of the store , that Nikon thing in his hands , smiling like a idiot.

It was always a magical experience when Calum picked up his camera to take photos. It was like he saw a whole new  
world through the lens that nobody else could see.  
Also he could capture things, so he could look at them later. And the most important thing about this whole magic is that it  
fulls the emptiness he sometimes felt.  
Sure he had friends , a loving family but sometimes that was just not enough.  
Calum craved for some love and photography gave it to him.  
Of curse he dated girls and had crushes but he never really had the feeling of love.  
After being lost in his thoughts, he shook his head and smiled to himself. Sometimes he just thought too much and lived too little.  
Calum completly forgot about collage and his previous thoughts as he turned the camera on and looked through the still saved photos on the memory card. His mouth formed into a smile as he looked on the pictures of a school prom few years ago.  
He remembered the whole night and when he stumbled over a few pictures friends took with the camera , his breath got stucked.  
On one of the pictures where he and Michael , an old friend of him , posed in front of the prom venue was a certain blonde boy in the background. He almost didn't noticed him but something about his hear made him think about his earlier meet up. Calum pressed the buttons and zoomed in so he could see the face of the boy better and oh god.  
It was the same boy, just looking younger and more...nerdy?  
He could have sworn that he didn't know the boy he met in the woods, but the boy in the picture looked so alike with the beauty that his thoughts were out of control.  
How could he not notice the boy a few years ago ? Even back then he looked stunning with his soft and oh so beautiful features.  
And yes , beautiful was the right word to use. Because Calum didn't know what else could discribe this work of art. 

After Calum looked through a thousand pictures form the prom , he fell asleep at some point. His head was buried into his arms, photos laying all over the floor and in his crotch. And even in his dreams the blonde boy haunted him.  
When he woke up from his alarm, the first thing on his mind was that he had to go back into the woods.  
He didnt even care that he kinda slept in.  
He changed into some more comfy cloth and packed his camera into his little bag. With fast steps he made his way out the door , around the corner to the woods.  
It wasn't long until he found the path again where he last saw the blonde boy. He was kinda ready to see him , kinda no.

After what felt like a century , Calum finally spotted the blonde boy running at the end of the path.  
His eyes lit up and he fished in his bag for his camera. As soon as his fingers touched the cold plastic of the camera , Calum smiled and took it in his hands.  
With a faster walk he tried to catch up with the blonde boy.  
Calum wasn't exactly looking where he was going or what was in front of him. His eyes were fixed on the blonde boy - Luke . But to his bad luck , he tripped over a huge rock and started falling.  
The camera in his hands dropped on the ground in front of him, broken into two pieces. His body landed with a loud noise, pain rushing through his body.  
Calum pressed his eyes together , too focused on the pain in his knees and stomach to notice that a certain blonde boy heard his " performance".  
With all strength he had Calum rolled onto his back looking up in the sky. Great. He just made a fool out of him in front of the most beautiful human being ever.  
" Are you alright mate ? " a voice behind him said.  
Shocked he turned his head around to see the blonde standing two feet away from him , looking concerned.  
" Eh.." Trying to find the words, Calum opened his mouth and closed it before shaking his head.  
" You're in pain?"  
Calum nodded.  
" Do you want me to help you up ? "  
He nodded again.  
" Ehm okay. I try to be gentle. "  
As soon as Calum started to nod again , arms wrapped around his torso trying to pull him up.  
His hands gripped the blondes Arms. " I thi- i think I can stand now." He said as soon as his feet touched the ground and he was standing properly.  
Turning around , a blush appeared on his cheeks. " Thanks by the way "  
" You're welcome. What were you doing here so early anyway? It doesn't look like you were here to exercise."  
The blonde guy was eying him weirdly.  
" Well-" Calum cleared his throat. " I was taking pictures. " Pointing at his - now - broken camera.  
" Of what? "  
" You're asking a lot of questions huh? "  
Silence.  
" I was taking pictures of something quite beautiful. " Calum finally said , looking Luke directly in the eyes.  
" Something beautiful eh? "  
Nodding.  
" Well, I don't think you went out to take pictures of yourself. "  
Haha- wait. wat.

\- FIN -


End file.
